1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to providing suggestions for creating a search query.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web (web) may be described as a large collection of Internet servers, and a web browser may be described as enabling access to documents on the collection of Internet servers. Because of the large number of documents available, typically, a search engine is used to locate particular documents. Many search engines (e.g., the Google™ search engine) accept keywords as search queries. Thus, many web users have been trained to input keywords to such search engines, and it is difficult for these users to make the shift to take advantage of the benefits of natural language queries. Natural language queries may be described as ones based on human language parameters or natural conversation syntax (e.g., “define natural language” or “which flowers are blue?”). The Google™ search engine also offers a Google™ Suggest product that offers suggestions as a user types a search query.
Notwithstanding current techniques, there is a need in the art for providing suggestions for creating a search query, especially a natural language query.